M for Molestation
by Muthru
Summary: Someone is after Sirius' innocent knobby body. Slash. Warning: kinda rape.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. I don't make any money with this.

M for Molestation

**Part 1. Who Indeed.**

"James," Sirius whined and plopped next to James who was sitting in front of the fire, reading his favorite book.

"What is it, Siri?" James asked without lifting his head from his book.

"Can we have kinky monkey sex again? I'm horny," Sirius asked and trailed his hand behind the back of the sofa towards James' neck.

"Have WHAT?" the messy haired boy asked and dropped his book.

"Kinky monkey sex. Last Monday, ring any balls?" Sirius explained a bit offended that his best friend didn't remember the best fuck of their little lives.

"What last Monday? We didn't have sex. I have NEVER had sex with you!" James declared loudly and jumped up to stand next to the coffee table, flushing a bit.

"What the fuck, James? Don't start being shy now! I know what happened!" Sirus shot back hotly, pointing at his friend with his slim finger.

"I was returning from my detention with Filch, and when I was walking through the fifht floor you grabbed me by the robes and hauled me into an empty broom cupboard and had your wicked ways with my body!" Sirius screamed turning purple, for there had never been anyone to deny that they hadn't had a romp with him, Sirius Orion Mighty Black, and this was just horrible and embarassing.

"It wasn't me!" James roared back.

"Yes, it was. It was your dark hair that I saw!" Sirius insisted.

"There are hundreds of dark haired people in this school, you dolt. It could have been anyone, even Snape," James said and crossed his arms. "And besides, I was already in bed when you left for your detention."

"Well then who the fuck did I fuck?"

**Part 2. Knobby Knees.**

"I have been molested!" Sirius shrieked and started to cover his body from invisible hands.

"Who's been molested and what is all this shouting?" Remus Lupin asked as he walked through the Common Room portrait, holding tons of books from the library in his arms.

"My breathtakingly beautiful body has been molested, Moony!" Sirius wailed and ran to Remus' arms to be comforted.

"Breathtakingly beautiful? The only things I can see are knobbly knees and hair that needs a cutting baaaadly," James snorted and sat back on the sofa to continue to read his book.

"My knees aren't knobbly, right Remus?" Sirius asked, his eyes watering and bottom lip trembling.

"Ah, hmm, of course not. You have very nice toes," Remus mumbled as his eyes traveled to the other side of the room to ogle a girl who was a year below them.

"Toes? TOES?!? We are talking about my knees! Doesn't anybody care anymore? I have been molested, as in fucked silly, and nobody cares?" Sirius screamed and slapped all of Remus' books on the floor.

"I'm going to bed," he finally said and glared at his two friends as he passed them.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked as he kneeled to pick up his books.

"He thought he had sex with me last Monday in a broom cupboard but just found out it wasn't me," James shed light on to the matter of strangers molesting Sirius Black.

**Part 3. Nightly Visitor.**

Sirius was absolutely, most definately scared for life. How could he have let some idiot fucker take him like that in the dark without even knowing who it was, just assuming it was James?

He decided to take a hot shower and scrub all that was left of the stranger, now known as not-James.

He poured his favorite shampoo on his hand and then spread it all over his black silky hair.

When he was done, he did a quick spell to dry himself and then went to his trunk to put on pyjamas.

Opening the curtains of his bed, he slipped inside and tucked himself safely under the thick cover, just to be sure there wasn't any possibility that the molester would get to him there.

His mind started to wander off to different people who could possibly have abused his hornyness that night.

There was of course, _shudder,_ Snivellus who had very dark hair, black actually (but he would have felt the nose poking him so Snape was out of the question, hopefully) and then there was Frank Longbottom with dark brown hair, but he was quite definitely straigh as an arrow, although it wasn't unheard of that Sirius Black could seduce even a straigh boy. Wonders did happen. And it couldn't have been Hagrid, because if it had, Sirius probably wouldn't be there right now. He would probably be pumpkin paste on the cupboard floor.

And then there was Malcom Begram, the annoying seventh year Hufflepuff who just didn't understad the meaning of 'no'!

Suddenly Sirius shrieked. There was a hand between his thighs. A hand that was most definitely rubbing his half hard cock. Make that rock hard and throbbing. Oh God oh God oh God! The molester had found him and was about to dirty his virtue yet again!

_Be brave, Sirius_, his inner voice whispered and encouraged him to lift the cover to reveal the identity of his molester.

One, two, THREE, and off went the cover revealing...his own hand in the middle of a good wank.

It didn't take long to finish and just when he was ready to let go, a whisper escaped his wet lips.

_Molester._

**Part 4.** **Hogsmeade.**

"Come on Sirius, cheer u,p it's Hogsmeaede weekend," Remus said to his moping friend who was walking like the end of world was just behing the next bush.

They were on their way to Hogsmeade to spend their first free Saturday doing something else than homework.

Sirius was still having a hissy fit over the fact that James had said his knees were knobbly and that he had been molested and nobody cared.

Remus was the only one who could stand him at the moment and as the two of them were walking behind James and Peter, Remus was starting to think Sirius reminded him of Severus more and more these days, but wisely kept that to himself.

"All righty then, I'm of to Zonko's. See you lot in a bit!" James shouted and sprinted towards the mass gathering in front of the shop.

"You want to come with me? I'm going on a bookhunt," Remus said with a smile to Sirius who looked like he had eaten a slimy flobberworm.

For a moment Sirius thought he would go with Peter (to avoid Remus' madness for books and being alone in the village) on his date with a fifht year Hufflepuff girl but then decided against it.

"Uh, no thanks, Moony, I will just be at Rosmerta's. See you later," the still moping boy said and started to slink towards the pub.

Sirius was having his fourth pint when the need to pee attacked his loin. He gulbed down the rest of his drink in a hurry and then went for the loo.

_Ah, bliss_. Sirius tought as he opened his pants. When he was done he tried to fasten his pants but accidentally dropt them to his ancle and was forced to bend to pick them up.

When he got a hold of them, the lights suddenly went out and he was bending in the dark.

"Damned Rosie, no wonder your customers never use your loo," Sirius swore but was abruptly interrupted as a hard and lubed cock decided to nest between his arse cheeks.

"Oh God!"

**Part 5. Too Bad, So Sad.**

"It happened again!" Sirius wailed to Remus and Peter who were quite shocked by the happenings of the afternoon.

"Well you shouldn't have been bending like that," Peter piped up behind his drink.

"I was picking up my pants, you worm! It doesn't mean that that sick fucker can just shove his cock into every hole he sees," Sirius ranted sitting on a pillow borrowed from Rosmerta.

"I think we should cut our visit short and get Sirius back to school," Remus said petting poor Sirius who had started to tremple and was glowering at all the customers who even dared to look at him _like that_.

"Yeah, let's get going. It's safe there, yeah, let's go," Sirius mumbled and was starting to get up when James finally decided to hop in to the pub.

"Hey you guys! Having fun? I thought we could still go and buy some candy and then we could--," James kept chattering on eagerly but was stopped by Sirius who shouted at the top of his lungs, "You motherfucker, where have you been?! It happened again! Again, do you hear me! We are going back to the school. Do what you want!"

"Huh?" James wasn't quite sure what he had done now but didn't have time to defend himself as Sirius went for the door and was gone in a second.

"The molester got him, again," Remus said gathering his things with Peter to follow Sirius.

"Oh man, shit. I'll go after him. See you in the Common Room!" James shouted and was gone in a second, too.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I can't take this anymore. Maybe I should go to Dumbledore and ask for help_, Sirius tought as he dragged his feet towards the Gryffindor tower. This not knowing was driving him mad! His robes were muddy and his shoes wet as he passed the same cupboard where he had been molested for the first time. He stopped to look at the door and suddenly decided to open it. There was nothing more in the cupboard than a wobbly table, two buckets and a dead rat.

Suddenly, without a noise, someone pushed him into the cupboard and entered after him. Sirius' heart was thumping madly. What the hell! Wasn't it already enough for the day? He wasn't sure he could take any more.

Strong hands pushed him down to get him on his (knobbly) knees. When Sirius felt the cold and hard floor connect with his knees he heard the other person open his zipper and something hard nudge his chin. _Horny bugger_.

He could take it or leave it. He knew this because he still had his wand. Did he want to take it? Take this stranger into his mouth and please him, when all he himself got was a hard and fast fuck in the dark? Maybe if he could distract the molester long enough he could find out who the other person was.

Sirius took the offering into his mouth and started to suck. It didn't take long for the stranger to start to try and cover his moans of pleasure. And then, suddenly…

"Oh god, Siri".

_Bite._

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHH! You bit me!" James Potter wailed, nursing his wounded organ.

"Too bad, so sad, you molesterfuckersecretlier!" Sirius yelled at the now exposed molester.


End file.
